Our New Life
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: The Rugrats are on their way to high school with new friends, new teachers, and new surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rugrats but I love the show**

**Pairings: TomLil, PhilKim, ChuckAngel**

**Summary: The Rugrats are on their way to high school with new friends, new teachers, and new surprises.**

This is my first Rugrat fanfic but flames are welcome -

**Our New Life**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

"Tommy, are you awake?" his mother, Didi Pickles, called from his bedroom. He lay in only dark blue boxers with the sheets covering his entire body minus one leg.

"Tommy!" called Didi louder knocking louder also.

Tommy sat up quickly and looked toward the door. "I'm up mom!" he called back. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then stood up, slowly making his way to the dresser across the room.

"Breakfast is ready and school's in half an hour", said his mother before heading back to the kitchen.

Tommy grumbled about having to wake up at six-thirty because schoolwas so early while opening a drawer in the dresser and pulling out a dark green short-sleeved t-shirt and a long sleeved white shirt throwing them on the bed. He opened another drawer pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans with the thighs faded and threw that on the bed too. He then went to his bed and got on his knees to look under. He pulled a pair of black and white hightop converse sneakers. Tommy began to get dressed. Putting on the jeans, then the white shirt, then green shirt, followed by the converses. He exited his bedroom across the hall to he and his brother, Dil's, bathroom. Tommy brushed his teeth then brushed his purple hair and geled it into a few spikes here or there then left for his bedroom. He grabbed his black backpack heading back out, once again, for the kitchen.He sat in his seat and began eating.

"Hey T", said Dil just noticing his older brother had joined them at the table. A mumbled 'hey' was his reply. "It's the newschool year. Aren't you excited?" Dil asked trying to get Tommy to say something.

"Hnn".

"What about everyone else? They happy about going to high school?"

"How would I know?". Tommy stood up from the table, having finished his meal, and walked out of the front door with a simple 'later' as a goodbye. Didi sighed. "Dil, you better be going or you'll be late for school", she said taking Tommy's, Dil's, and her plate to the sink. Dil grabbed his backpack, said goodbye, then walked out of the door.

* * *

Lil had woken up at five-thirty that morning to get ready for her first day of high school. She had asked her twin brother, Phil, if he wanted her to wake him and he said five minutes before they had to leave. She had already set out her outfit. It consisted of a pink short-sleeved t-shirt with _'diva'_ written across the chest in gold-print that hugged her newly-formed chest snuggly, a black skirt thatstopped mid-thighand hugged her newly-formed hips, fishnet stockings, and black boots that stopped mid-leg. She also wore five silver bangles on each wrist, a gold ring on each ring and pointer finger, and three gold necklaces one with small beads spelling out _'Lilian' _in the front.

It took Lil half an hour to get dressed. After she was finished with that task, she started on her hair and make-up. Forty-five minutes later, Lil had styled her blonde-streaked brown hair into a spiked side-ponytail with the back down and a lock of blonde hanging on either side of her face. Her make-up consisted of a small amount of blush, a bit of mascara, gold eyeliner, silver eyeshadow, silver lip liner, and a soft gold lipstick.After finishing that she brushed her teeth then went downstairs in the kitchen to find her mother, Betty, and father, Howard, sitting at the table eating their breakfast. She kissed both their cheeks before eating a piece of toast and drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Well don't you look...", started Betty before her husband cut her off with "Amazing!"

"Thanks", said Lil setting her empty glass in the sink.

"Don't you want anything else to eat? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day", said Howard motioning for his daughter to take a piece of bacon.

"No thanks".

"What about some eggs? Or a biscuit and sausage?"

"I've gotta get Phil". Lil headed back up the stairs to her brother's bedroom and walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Get up Phil!" she yelled at the mess of sheets on his bed, knowing her twin was hidden somewhere in the mess. There was a muffled groan coming from the foot of the bed so she turned toward it. Phil arose from his laying position to a sitting one.

"What?" he asked slightly angered that he had been awaken from a dreamworld in which summer never ended.

"You've got ten minutes to get ready for school", Lil replied looking through her brother's dresser for something decent for him to wear. "Aha!" she exclaimed finding some khakis shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. she threw them in his, once again sleeping, face, instantly waking him.

"Watch it!" he hissed obviously showing he wasn't a morning person.

"Get dressed. I don't wanna be late", responded his sister leaving the room to get her backpack. He quickly dressed then found his favorite white k-swiss hidden under a discarded piece of clothing and putting them on. He grabbed his backpack, rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair, then ran to the kitchen noticing he had four minutes to get to school. He stuffed a piece of toast and a few strips of bacon into his mouth, waved goodbye to his parents, then ran out of the door to find his sister already walking toward the bus stop.

* * *

Kimi, similar to Lil, had awoken at six that morning, along with her brother, Chuckie. Kimi had gotten dressed, put on her make-up, brushed her teeth and hair,and was now seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast with her parents, Keira(A/N sorry if that's spelled wrong) and Charles Sr. Her outfit was a simple long-sleeved green t-shirt underneath a pink t-shirt with _'You Wish'_ written on the front in silver-print and a gold genie lamp underneath the words, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of white k-swiss. Her make-up was simple also. Being just a little blush, some gold eyeliner, and some shiny lip gloss. Her pink-streaked black hair was brushed into a sloppy side ponytail. Every since she and Z had broken up over the summer, she wasn't into dressing herself up anymore. She wasn't into talking that much either.

Chuckie was still upstairs even though he knew he had ten minutes to get to school. Similar to his younger sister, he wasn't one to be dressy or talk. Although he would still dress nicely. He was now sitting at his desk IMing a girl he had met on a chat website. He wore a white long-sleeved t-shirt underneath a black one, even though it was warm outside, black slacks, black k-swiss, and a silver dog tag chain with his name inscribed on it. He no longer need his glasses since he now wore contacts and he had had his braces taken off showing his straight pearly whites. He had finished getting ready thirty minutes after he woke up and had been sitting at the computer since.

Meanwhile, downstairs his sister and parents had finished their meal and were reading. Charles looked up at the clock.

"Kimi, you should go wake up Chuckie", he said pointing toward the wall clock. Kimi nodded slightly then went upstairs to her brother's bedroom. She knocked loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?" he called not turning away from the screen.

Kimi opened the door and said "School".

"Be there in a sec". Kimi shrugged as if she didn't care whether or not he followed then walked downstairs and out of the front door. Chuckie logged off of the computer then followed his sister to the bus stop.

* * *

Angelica awoke an hour before school started and got herself together quickly so she could arrive early. She wore a pair of purple shorts and a matching purple short-sleeved shirt and matching purple one-strap sandals. She also had on a white leather jacket unzipped with the collar upturned and a silver charm bracelet with five charms attached. For breakfast she had a double-mocha latte which she drank while driving to school. She stopped at a light to see her cousin and his friends standing at the bus stop.

"Hey! You want a ride?" she asked feeling sorry for the freshmen who would have to endure freshmen hell week.

Tommy walked over to the car and got in the front passenger seat. Chuckie followed shortly behind sitting behind Tommy. Kimi sat next to her brother and Lil sat next to Kimi. Phil was the last one to get in and his squeezed in behind Angelica. Angelica waited until the light turned green then drove off. They reached their school two minutes before the bell rang. Angelica and Chuckie already had their new schedules and just walked to their first class of the day. While the freshmen, Tommy Phil Lil and Kimi, made their way to the office to get their schedules and their locker combinations. Once that was finished, they went their separate ways.

**TBC**

* * *

lady: that's the first chapter. nothing really interesting. reviews and flames welcome.


	2. Authoress Note

**Sorry about the longest delay ever! But I lost the paper with all of my plot details on it and I have a horrible memory so I have no idea how it goes. The moment I find it though, the second chapter should be up.**

**Sorry again.**

**Lady-Uchiha16**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Our New Life**

**Chapter 2: "Nice to meet you"**

Tommy and Phil walked together since they had the same first and second periods. English taught by Mr. Miller. They talked casually about sports or a girl that passed by them until they reached the classroom. Tommy opened the door and walked in only to see students sitting anywhere they pleased (including the teacher's desk the middle of the floor and hanging halfway out the windows). A few students sat around a couple talking and laughing. Others sat in the back of the classroom atop their desks exchanging saliva. And still some dangling their legs out of the window smoking cigarettes.

"What the hell", Phil said as he stepped into the class behind Tommy. The same look of confusion plastered on both of their faces.

A few people acknowledge them with a nod - mostly from the group surrounding the couple - then turn back to the conversation. A girl sitting in the window smiled and waved them over. They did still looking everyone over until they reached the girl. She put out the cigarette and turned toward them.

"Hey. You new?" she said. They nodded. "I'm Kylee. Want a smoke?" Kylee held out two cigarettes but Tommy and Phil shook their heads. She shrugged and stuck one in her mouth while putting the other in her jacket pocket. She whistled and a boy two windows down threw her an american flag lighter. Kylee caught it lighting her cigarette and pocketing the lighter.

"What's your name?" she asked taking a long draw.

"I'm Tom. This is Phil". Kylee smiled slightly before turning toward the boy at the other window. "That's Roger. He's the one to go to if you have any problems with anyone. He can straighten them out. Hey Roger. Meet Tom and Phil", she said motioning to everyone with her cigarette.

"Nice to meet you", said Roger not bothering to turn around. Kylee took another draw exhaling out of the window.

"You're probably wondering why everyone's doing what they want and no teacher's here, right?" asked Kylee receiving a nod from both boys so she continued. "Well, the teacher, Mr. Miller. He never comes on the first day. He sends a weak substitute to pretend they're him to trick all the freshmen and new students into thinking this is going to be the easiest class they'll have. Then he shows up the next day. He's actually the meanest teacher ever. You have homework everynight and it takes at least an hour. If you don't do it then you have double that next night. If you skip his class then he keeps doubling your homework until you come back or until the end of the year when he stops by your house and drops it off then tells your parents he wants it done before summer is over. He's the worst teacher ever. Don't make him mad". Kylee took another draw before putting the cigarette out. "What class you got after this?" she asked.

Tommy handed her his schedule. She looked it over without expression.

"World Studies should be a breeze. Mrs. Lee is an easy grader. With algebra you get an hour of homework every night. You've got lunch with me so you won't have to look for someone to sit with. Chemistry is easy if you pay attention. Phys. Ed. will take away all your energy so maybe stop by a vending machine and eat something before and after. Biology...bi-o-lo-gy. I stay away. Mr. Movan seems like the kinda guy that discects little furry animals and puts them in jars. If you're into that stuff that's the class for you", she answered on what seemed like a single breath. She pushed a blonde lock out of her face as she handed the paper back to its owner.

Tommy looked her over as she turned back out of the window. Her blonde ponytail, stopping at mid-back, blew with the slight breeze coming from outside. She wore a black hoodie and baggy black cargo pants. Her black reebox were covered by the pants almost completely. If her hood was up she would look like a boy.

"So what do we do?" asked Phil turning to look back at the class. Kylee shrugged. "Whatever you want". Phil decided to join the group sitting on the edge of a desk. Tommy sat in the window between Kylee and Roger dangling his legs also.

A teacher came in ten minutes before class was over and shooed the students off of his desk then smiled at the few students who looked his way.

"Class, how about we do a little worksheet?" No one even turned to see where the voice came from because they all knew it was the substitute.

"Anyone? No? Well I suppose you can all relax today. It is the first day of school and you're all still recovering from summer break I know. So we'll just work tomorrow". The sub sat in his desk chair and watched as the students continued with whatever they were doing.

-

Lil made it to her classroom. When she went in everyone stared at her as she walked to the teacher's desk. The teacher, Mrs. Lee, looked over the paper Lil had just given her then smiled. "Why don't you take a seat right there Miss Lilian", Mrs. Lee said sweetly pointing at an empty seat. Lil sat down then took out her world studies book. Mrs. Lee began to write an assignment on the board.

"Hey you! Freshman". Lil turned around to see a girl with shoulder-length black hair and light violet eyes looking at her.

"Yeah", Lil answered.

"What's your name?"

"Lil".

"Nice to meet you, Lil. I'm Patricia". The girl smiled showing pretty, white teeth.

"You too". Lil turned back around but turned back to face Patricia after she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"...nice outfit".

"Thanks. Your outfit's nice too". Patricia looked at what she had on. A white halter, red miniskirt, and red sandals. Too simple to be cute.

"...not really but...thanks..." Patricia looked down at her desk as Lil turned forward. Mrs. Lee faced the class with a huge smile on her face. "Class, open your books to page 63. We're going to read that whole chapter then do the discussion questions on page 76", she said happily while the class moaned and groaned. They all opened their books then began reading.

Lil read half-heartily until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She made sure the teacher wasn't watching before turning around. Patricia was staring at the back of Lil's chair unsurely.

"What's up?" whispered Lil.

"I know I shouldn't give you this but..." Patricia quickly handed Lil a piece of paper folded into a small triangle then motioned for her to turn back around. Lil did then stared at the paper. She opened it, sure not to get caught, and read its contents.

_'You're a real hottie you know that'_, it read.

_'I guess'_, Lil wrote then folded the paper. She handed it to Patricia and watched as it was passed to the back of the classroom. Minutes later, the note found its way back to Lil's hand.

"Who is this from?" Lil asked Patricia.

"Gregor. He's a two-ti...he's a junior. Sits in the back", replied Patricia almost telling Gregor's secret.

Lil opened the note. _'What has Patricia been telling you?'_ _'Just that you're a junior'_, she wrote back.

Once Patricia was given the note to pass back she opened it and her eyebrows furrowed as she added her two cents. When the note was passed back Patricia quickly read it then gave it to Lil. _'I would tell her the rest if you want' 'Don't you dare!' 'Tell me what?'_ Lil went to give the note back to Patricia but the teacher snatched it quickly.

"Lil", Mrs. Lee began. "You are new so you might not know that I don't allow note-passing in my class. But, _Patricia_ should". Patricia gave a small smile then tilted her head slightly to the side. She mumbled _'sorry'_ then smiled again. Mrs. Lee rolled her eyes then sat back at her desk.

"We'll talk after class", Patricia whispered then began her work. Lil followed suit.

-

Kimi made it to class before the bell rang. She had a seat in the back next to a window. The teacher came in soon after her. She began role call and Kimi gazed out of the window. There was a poke to her shoulder which she ignored. Another poke, ignored. A harder poke, ignored. A punch-like poke had her turned around in her seat facing a boy with dull blood-red hair.

"What?" Kimi asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"A pretty face like yours shouldn't look like that, ya know", he said.

"So?"

"Kimi Finster?"

"Here".

"Raye Fisher?"

"Here".

"Leave me alone". Kimi looked back out of her window.

"Don't I even get, ya know, fake kindness, Ms. Finster?"

"I don't know you".

"Which is why you should try, ya know, talking to me. What's wrong? Boyfriend, ya know, dump ya or something?"

"Leave me alone".

"You're still hurting? How long was it? Ya know, the relationship? He probably wasn't good enough for you anyway".

"Shut up".

"Get over him. You're in high school now, ya know. He's old news. Find a, ya know, new one".

"Shut up".

"Why don't you and your, ya know, friends hang out with me and my friends. You have friends, right?"

"...Leave me alone".

"Great. I'll meet all of you after school at the front gate. Nice to meet you Kimi Finster".

"Right. Raye?" The boy nodded. "Right". Kimi turned to the front of the class. She was making friends...and she didn't want to...

-

Chuckie sat in his class waiting for its end and thinking. His childhood friends had started high school. Peer pressure. Heartbreak with embarrassment mixed in. Phony traits. Oh, how lucky were they? He was just hoping they could make it throught their first week without getting broken down by freshman hell week...

-

lady: i finally updated! im so proud! no updates on this for a while but i have other updates mayb soon


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**pay no attention to the pairings in the 1st chapter ive changed them**

**Our New Life**

**Chapter 3: Fouth Period Lunch**

Angelica had excused herself early for fourth period. Her chemistry teacher had left the room for impossible-to-know reasons so she left also. She was the first person to enter the lunch room. She sat near the back until the lunch line started up.

Tommy walked into the cafeteria. There were a few people scattered around. He went straight to the line. Once he had his lunch, Tommy looked around for a seat. He saw his cousin waving him over.

"Hey", he mumbled taking a seat.

"Hey."

The younger Pickle began to eat.

"How's your day been", the older asked peeking at herself in a mirror.

"Okay. Everything is kind of...ordinary."

"That's high school for ya. The best and most memorable years of a life yet they are extremely boring, long, and usual. What do you have next?"

"Chemistry."

"Mrs. White? She's a real easy one. You should pay attention."

"So I've heard."

Kylee placed her tray on the table and sat down next to Tommy.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Angie this is Kylee and vice verse."

"Now how and why do you know her?"

"She's in my first period."

"How do you know this princess?"

"She's my cousin."

"I should've known", the two girls said simultaneously.

Lil walked over with Gregor next to her.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"How do you know her", Kylee asked not caring who heard. It was typical. Anytime she looked at a guy, girls started popping out of nowhere just to say 'hi' to him.

"I've known her my entire life. Lil, Kylee, Kylee, Lil."

"Hey Gregor."

"Hey Angie."

"You know each other?" Lil asked.

"We have been going to the same school for the past two years", Angelica answered.

Enter Raye.

"Hey. Do any of you have, ya know, change for a twenty?"

"No, Raye. Go away", Kylee hissed.

"Hey Kylee. Why don't you try being nice and, ya know, introducing me to your friends?"

"No. Disappear."

"Fine, fine. Ya know, I made a new friend too. Later."

Raye left, heading toward the cashier.

"Old friend?" Angelica asked sarcastically.

"Can you not say anything to me? You shouldn't have anything to say considering who's sitting at this table."

"...I'm leaving. Tommy, I'll be sitting out front afterschool if you and your friends need a ride home."

With that Angelica walked away.

"A little harsh don't you think", Tommy commented.

"Not harsh enough. I don't think my point got through to some people though..."

Kylee glanced at Gregor out of the corner of her eye and he looked at her.

"Just drop it, Kylee", he mumbled.

"Whatever", she mumbled back.

"Something wrong?" Lil asked.

"No. Nothing. Wanna eat out tomorrow?"

"Uhh, can we do that?"

"You can't. But don't act like a freshman and we should be fine."

Gregor smiled at Lil which made her blush. Tommy and Kylee scoffed to themselves. Raye made his way back over to their table with a sneaky grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, I'm Raye Fisher. What's your name?"

"Umm, I'm Lil DeVille(sp?)."

"Nice to meet you Lil. And you are?"

"This is Tom", Kylee said proudly.

"A freshman? You could do better."

"Excuse you?" said Tommy.

"No doubt your 'new friend' is a freshman, too? Is it so wrong to have a friend no matter what grade they're in?"

"Whatever. I'm meeting my friend after school today. At the front gate. You should, ya know, come and meet her. Later."

Raye walked away once more and Kylee sighed.

"Why is the world so...Forget it! Seeya Tom. Nice meetin' you Lil...Gregor."

Kylee stood up and walked off. Tommy sighed.

"What was that about Tommy?" Lil asked scooting a little closer to her friend.

"I don't know. I just met her."

-

lady: okay...did i ever mention what grade raye and kylee were in?


End file.
